


Thirty One Stories Up

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fear of Heights, ShieldShock - Freeform, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Darcy REALLY doesn't like heights, especially when being threatened with plummeting to her death. Luckily, a certain Avenger saves the day.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Thirty One Stories Up

Prompt: “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”

Heights were not something Darcy Lewis was a big fan of, especially when she and her best friend were being held at gunpoint at the top of a very tall building, listening to the villain in charge monologuing and threatening to let her and Jane drop to a gruesome death if said villain’s demands were not met. Normally, Darcy would have had herself rescued pretty quickly. She’d learned some sick self defense moves, which combined with her taser, usually were enough. However, her taser had been stolen from her and thrown off the roof already, and she was way too close to the edge to risk any sudden movement. Her knees were complete mush and her stomach roiled whenever she opened her eyes and remembered just how freaking high up she was. So she kept her eyes tightly closed and prayed to Thor that help came soon. 

She could vaguely hear Jane trying to reason with the Villain-in-charge dude, who laughed in her face with a very impressive evil laugh, which suddenly broke off and was replaced by the sounds of running feet and punches being thrown. She stayed frozen in place as the fighting grew closer, then found herself lurching backward as the goon who had been holding her was attacked. Darcy’s life flashed before her eyes in the split second she lost her precarious balance, then just as quickly, she was caught and steadied on solid ground. 

Her legs buckled from the relief and shock and she almost went down in an ungraceful heap, but was picked up by a pair of very solid feeling arms. Still shaking and queasy from the close call, she kept her eyes shut, hearing a familiar voice say soothingly, “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.” 

Recognizing the famous voice of Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, Darcy ventured to open one eye to confirm that it was actually him. Lucky her, it was! She could see bright blue eyes peeking out of his helmet and that awesome jawline of FREEDOM. (Yes, in her head it was always spelled in all capitals.) 

“Are you okay?” he asked, looking down at her with concern. 

“Once I get over nearly falling to my death, I will be,” she replied bluntly. “My legs are pretty much jelly right now. I hate, hate, HATE heights,” she finished with a shudder. “I can deal with space elves, Crazy gods, and murderous HYDRA dudes, but put me thirty-one stories up and I’m a disaster.” 

“You’ll be happy to know we are headed down now,” her rescuer said, as a door wooshed open in front of them. ‘’

Once they were safely in an elevator, Darcy allowed herself to open both eyes and took a few deep breaths of relief. 

“Oh, hey, this is a much better view!” She exclaimed, looking up at Steve admiringly. 

He chuckled bashfully, two spots of pink appearing on his perfect cheekbones. 

“Some would beg to differ,” he responded dryly,” he said, making Darcy snort out a laugh. 

It felt very reassuring to see the floor numbers descending steadily and she felt almost back to herself again. 

“I find that hard to believe,” she teased back. “I’ve never met anyone who goes “EWW!” at the sight of your face. It’s really something else. Thanks for saving me from a horrible death. I’m Darcy Lewis, by the way.”

“You’re very welcome, and I’m Steve, but it sounds like you already knew that.”

“Yep,” she confirmed. “Nice to meet you in person, though. I think I’m good to stand now,” she added. 

“Who has Jane?” she asked when she’d been returned to her feet and found that they would indeed hold her up. 

“Falcon has her.” Steve informed Darcy. “She’s getting the quick trip down.” 

“Better her than me,” Darcy grinned. “She’s used to being flown around from when she dated Thor, so Birdboy won’t be a problem for her.”

“Birdboy?” Steve asked, eyebrows raised, looking a big shocked at the irreverent nickname. 

“Oh, yeah,” Darcy said, “I started calling him that because he wouldn’t quit calling me Shocky.” 

Steve’s eyes crinkled in an adorable smile as he laughed at this admission. 

“I’m surprised we haven’t met before. I definitely would have remembered you.”

“You were always off avenging when Jane and I were around, but now I can finally cross off the last spot on my Meet The Avengers Bingo card,” she quipped. 

“So who’s your favorite?” He asked, taking off his helmet and revealing messy blonde hair. 

Attractive level gained! Darcy thought, itching to run her fingers through said hair. 

“It used to be Thor,” she said thoughtfully, “but now I’d have to say Natasha. She’s awesome.”

“I agree,” Steve said. He’d opened his mouth to speak again, but the elevator dinged and the doors wooshed open to reveal a frazzled Jane and several of Steve’s fellow Avengers. 

“Maybe I’ll see you later?” He asked quietly just before they were separated by the mob of people. 

“I really hope so,” Darcy answered with a very encouraging smile.


End file.
